1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to automated machine systems and methods, and products or articles produced thereby. Particularly, the invention relates to converting and packaging systems, methods and packaging produced thereby. Such equipment is typically used to package products for the medical, pharmaceutical, and electronics fields. Most particularly, the invention relates to and is useful for island placement systems, subsystems and processes, and webs produced thereby. The invention may be useful in other fields.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various converting and packaging systems and subsystems or modules, related processes, and related articles, for example webs, produced thereby.
This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All U.S. patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.